


Return

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Bromance, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, otayuri - Freeform, yuriotabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: Set 3 years in the future, after Otabek survives a drunk driving accident, he makes his way back to his career and friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea of these two having a very unique/undiscovered territory relationship as they became men. I have wanted to write about them for a while but nothing seemed to fit until I thought of this. I hope you like it!

It has been almost 3 years exactly to the day of the accident. My legs had fully healed and I was skating again but I wasn’t quite near the level I was at before the accident. Because of this, I hadn’t been competing in the same international tournaments so I hadn’t seen many of my fellow competitors, mostly because the last thing I wanted was their pity. I had been following them though and watching them evolve. 

Yuri Plsetsky, now 18, had solidified his reputation as a force to be reckoned with but his rivalry with Yuri Katsuki forced him to stay humble.  Viktor had retired from competitive skating but he was still very much involved in both his husband’s and Yurio’s careers as their coach and advisor respectively. 

I often thought about Yurio and the look on his face the day I asked him to be my friend. He would never admit it, but I am pretty sure I was his first and last friend - not that we have been in contact much since my accident. He came to see me in the hospital right after but he had this strained look on his face the entire time that made me sick so almost immediately, I began refusing all visitors. My self-imposed isolation was foolish, but it also gave me the ambition and drive to get back to my former self; if only so Yurio would never have that look on his face around me again. 

My comeback season had just ended and while I never made it to any podiums, my confidence had been almost fully restored and that was worth far more to me. It was the night of the Grand Prix banquet and even though I didn’t compete in it this year, I was invited and decided I felt ready to attend. I was finally feeling up for being around my colleagues again. I’d recently realized that I had even grown to miss them - even the loud annoying ones like JJ. 

From the second I stepped in the hall, a hush fell over the room. This was exactly what I didn’t want but I expected as much and tried to take their feelings into consideration. I gave a curt wave and nod and headed over to the bar where I ordered a drink praying that it would indeed give me liquid courage. I took my glass and sought refuge in a dark corner.

Thankfully, everyone turned their attention away from me rather quickly and I was able to observe everyone without the added pressure of being observed back. I had been to many of these banquets in the past and they were always a good time. Every year without fail someone would drink too much and go a little crazy. 

I was excited to see who that might be this year but my curiosity was instantly satisfied when a drunken Yurio screamed my full name at the top of his lungs as he clapped my shoulders with both his hands. I had been watching him on TV and social media, but seeing him in person after all these years was completely different. He was no longer the androgynous being he was a few years ago. He was now a tall and well-built man who still managed to throw himself effortlessly around on the ice like his body hadn’t doubled in weight and size. Thankfully, I found myself thinking, his eyes remained the same and for some reason that comforted me. 

“Otabek Altin. My best friend.” Yurio slightly stammered as he sidled up next to me at the bar. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” He turned accusatory eyes in my direction.

“I’ve decided to take Viktor’s approach to life and try to surprise people more.” I responded cooly while taking a sip of my beer. Yurio cast his eyes over me in an appraising manner.

“You look normal.” He sighed flatly but I knew that coming from him, it was a compliment. I wanted to thank him but being on the receiving end of gratitude was not Yurio’s style.

“I’m feeling normal again.” I responded. I had worried about the day Yurio and I would reunite and if we would be able to talk again like we used to. The idea that we wouldn’t made me inexplicably anxious. 

We sat in silence for a few minutes after that but it was comfortable. Yurio’s brow was characteristically furrowed the entire time and I was so happy that that hadn’t changed that I began laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” He demanded incredulously. The lighting in the banquet hall was dim but I was pretty sure I could see a hint of pink on his cheeks. 

“Honestly I had a lot of anxiety over coming back to this and seeing everyone again but it feels like time hasn’t passed at all.” I meant it as a compliment but Yurio scoffed.

“Well it has.” He began. His face was clouded with anger and resentment and I felt immediate guilt over how I shut him out. He must have seen right through me as his tone suddenly shifted and he looked away from me. “I’ve broken several world records and have enough gold medals to build a fort with.” He replied indignantly.

“I know.” I replied almost apologetically but I wanted to sound proud. Yurio knitted his brows in confusion but didn’t reply. Instead, he turned his gaze to the crowd. “These things are alway the same.” 

I nodded in agreement. We resumed our comfortable silence until we both ended up speaking at the same time.

“You wanna…” We both paused and broke off awkwardly.

“You wanna get some air?” Yurio continued with determination. I agreed and put down my drink. We ended up heading towards a rooftop patio that was currently out of service due to the season. 

We leaned over the balcony resting our forearms on the bar. The banquet hall was in a quieter part of the city so it was pretty dark but you could see the bright lights in the distance. The view calmed me and I felt like I could breathe up here.

“So will you ever come back?” Yurio asked softly gazing out into the distance. I didn’t know how deep the question he was asking was so I tried to give him a balanced response.

“I don’t think I ever fully can come back.” I began honestly. “But I’m going to do my best and fight like I always did.” 

Yurio looked back at me with a blank expression on his face. He began to say something but like a switch had been flipped, he stopped and turned his attention back out to the view. I decided to continue speaking.

“You know, when it happened - I know the other guy was drunk and he was at fault for getting behind the wheel…” I took a deep breath before I said the words I had never said aloud before but I felt like Yurio was the right person to hear them and this was the right moment to say them. “But I can’t help but feel like if I wasn’t in his way that night, he might still be alive.” 

Yurio took a few minutes before turning back to me. His eyes held a combination of deep sadness and anger. His mouth was a tight thin line but his lips were quivering. Everything he was thinking flashed through his eyes but it was a while before any of his thoughts passed through his lips.

“That’s fucking stupid.” He muttered angrily. His intense gaze was boring into me. 

“I know it is, but it’s what I feel sometimes...We can’t control our feelings.” I responded almost pleadingly. I didn’t want him to pity me or think me as pathetic as I felt for thinking that way but like I said, I couldn’t control it. I expected him to come back at me furiously but instead he backed down a bit.

“Yeah…” he whispered and let his head drop a little and then it happened so fast I barely had time to register what happened. 

Yurio leaned over and gently pressed his lips to mine. I know it happened fast as it was over in a matter of seconds and yet as I played it back in my mind, each second stretches out into infinity. His thin lips were warm but somehow pillowy soft as they brushed mine. They conveyed a gentle eagerness that nothing else could. I felt his desperation and gratitude for me standing before him such as I was. All of these realizations hit me at once and suddenly there was no air left in my body. I moved my fingers to my lips as the heat his left behind began to fade. 

I felt Yurio’s affectionate gaze as I did this but the moment I looked at him his eyes grew very wide and he stepped back.

“Tch...I’m drunk...” He scoffed as he briskly turned and left. I watched his back fade into the distance as I traced the outline of my lips again. I suddenly felt extremely lonely and I was confused by this realization. As I continued to run my fingers over my lips I realized that no one had ever made me feel like this and I had to know exactly what “this” was. I had a good idea and I felt ashamed for not having realized it sooner. I quickly made my way back into the banquet hall and searched for Yurio but he was nowhere to be seen. Instead, I came upon Mila and decided to ask.

“Have you seen Yurio?” I asked hoping to sound as casual as possible. 

“He left already.” She informed me as she sipped on her drink from a straw. Disappointment flooded me and my shoulders slumped. Mila looked up at me curiously with the straw still in her mouth. I quickly shook myself out of my dismay.

“Not surprised.” I began with a casual laugh. “He was pretty drunk.”

Mila narrowed her eyes as the corners of her lips turned up. She began playing with her straw.

“Yurio doesn’t drink alcohol.” She informed me as she studied my face. “He only had water tonight.” 

I froze on the spot but I knew if I didn’t react correctly in the next few seconds, I would be under the intense scrutiny of Mila and anyone else within ear shot. I felt a cold sweat creep up my back and just as I opened my mouth…

“Otabek! We’ve missed you so much!” a smiling Viktor cried as he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I was stiff in his arms but I was very grateful. 

“Hello Viktor.” I greeted him breathlessly as the relief washed through me. With one arm around me he guided me away from Mila’s prying eyes.

“I know I speak for everyone when I say we look forward to what you show us next.” Viktor squeezed me again as we continued walking. I didn’t know Viktor well, but I knew enough to know that he chose those words very carefully. He knew that I was still unsure about my future and that my confidence must be wavering. I felt another swell of gratitude towards him and his consideration of me. 

“Thank you. That means a lot.” I manage to choke out as all of these emotions continued to  come and go through me. 

“Now...where is it….” Viktor began a he patted his chest and leg with the other arm that wasn’t around me. “Ah there we are!” He cried as he produced a small card from his pocket and handed it to me. 

I looked down at the card and turned it over in my hands a few times. It was a business card for a hotel. I looked up at Viktor with a puzzled expression. He turned to me and gave me a kind smile.

“The Yuris and I are staying there. Yuri and I won’t be home for a while...especially once they bring out the pole so if there’s anything you need to talk to Yurio about - you can do so in private…” Viktor broke off hesitantly like he was afraid he said too much.

  
I looked down and turned the card between my fingers a few more times before looking back into Viktor’s eyes. I gave him a grateful grin and a nod. He returned my grin and gave me a soft push towards the exit. I took off in a sprint until I was out of the building and in a cab headed for the hotel. I didn’t know where to even begin what I wanted to say but I didn’t care. I willed the car to go as fast as safely and legally possible as I shut my eyes and pictured Yurio as I traced my lips once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I hope you are having a great day!


End file.
